


Seduce me shyly

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry can seduce anyone on a honey pot. But when it comes to actually dating someone he genuinely loves, he gets all self-conscious and simply doesn't understand why someone would want to be with him.It's a good thing Eggsy isn't about to give up on him.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts), [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



> The first chapter was written for the prompt "They were obviously hitting on you." for mongoose-bite.
> 
> The second was for zombiisheep who wanted more self-conscious Harry who has no clue how to date someone.

When he finally manages to make the bloke at the bar understands that he’s really not interested, he turns back with his and Harry’s drinks only to find that the other man is no longer at their booth.

He would think he’s gone to the toilet, but it’s not really Harry’s style to leave a table for any reason without letting whomever he’s with know.

Anyway, dressed in his blue suit, Harry’s not hard to miss as he makes his way out of the door.

He curses, knowing that their date just got ruined by what will surely be an urgent mission if Harry couldn’t even spare the time to get him since he’s not wearing his glasses. He sets the drinks back on the bar and quickly makes his way through the crowd.

There’s a high chance it’ll be a mission just for Harry, but he’ll be damned if he ever let Harry leave without a proper goodbye ever again.

For a moment, he thinks he’s missed him entirely, but he soon spots Harry leaning against a wall not that far away.

He frowns in confusion, because he’s seen Harry in “mission mode” before and that’s not it.  _That_ ’s Harry lost in his thoughts and not in good ones.

“Harry? You okay?” He’s careful not to crowd him, knowing how sometimes Harry’s instincts are out of whack since he came back from the dead.

Harry startles, as if he hadn’t notice his presence, looking at him with genuine surprise. “Eggsy? What are you doing here?”

“Well, my date disappeared on me and it had me worried.” He waits a moment, but Harry doesn’t say anything, even he doesn’t quite succeed in suppressing a guilty wince. “The bar got too much?”

“What? Oh, no, nothing of the sort.”

“Then what?”

Harry hesitates for a long time, until he sighs, resigned, when it becomes clear Eggsy won’t let it go until he’s got an answer he deems satisfying.

“You were taking for a long time for those drinks and when I looked over, you weren’t alone. And he was obviously hitting on you, so I didn’t want to get in the way.”

He smiles that smile that Eggsy has come to  _hate_ , the one that is all self-depreciating and a window into the self-loathing Harry has for himself. He has been getting better, but Eggsy should have known it wouldn’t been that easy.

His first instinct is to reassure him, but in his experience from the first few weeks after Harry returned to them, he knows it’s not the right approach.

“You’re being a right git again. I thought Roxy had debriefed you all about how you should and shouldn’t treat me if you were to take me out on a date.” Eggsy doesn’t know the particulars, but Roxy’s the best mate one could ask for. He’s sure she was thoroughly prepared when she gave Harry his pre-shovel talk.

“She… She did, yes.”

“And what did she say about a situation where someone would be flirting with me?”

There is a brief pause before Harry answers hesitantly. “To tell them to fuck off unless you had expressly told me you liked that person better, after which she would hold you while Merlin hurt you?”

That shocks a laugh out of him, but really he shouldn’t have been surprised. Roxy  _is_ the kind of mate that will let you know if you are making a stupid mistake.

“And did I tell you anything about that bloke?”

“No?” He’s looking sheepish now and Eggsy will take it as a victory. A small one, but a victory nonetheless.

“So what should you have done?” He’s teasing now and there’s a glint in Harry’s eyes when he answers that tells him he finally got out of his funk.

“I should have gone to that bloke and tell him to fuck off.”

“There’s hope for you yet!” He presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, but steps back before Harry can turn it into a proper kiss.

However, before Harry can turn morose again, he grabs his hand and tugs on it until Harry starts following. “Come on, since you’ve ruined this date, we’re going for another one. We’ll get fish ‘n chips and this time, you’re paying!”


	2. A Bouquet of Daisies

Eggsy sighs with contentment as he gets off of the plane and sees Harry waiting for him on the tarmac. His last mission didn’t go so bad, but one of the goon did get a lucky hit and his black eye means he’ll be confined to HQ for a bit if he doesn’t want to worry his mum.

Not that he thinks she doesn’t suspect he’s more than a simple tailor, but he sees no point in rubbing it in her face.

But if he can’t go home, getting to hug Harry first thing is a more than adequate substitute and he would feel bad to lean all his weight on him, but Harry just wraps a possessive arm around his waist and draws him a bit closer.

He spends a long time with his face just smashed against Harry’s collarbone, letting the smell of his cologne calm him that tiny bit more from the stress of his mission. It takes a moment before he realises that there is another scent around them, this one light and floral, before he notices that Harry is keeping his other arm at an awkward angle so they don’t crush the bouquet he’s holding.

“What’s this?”

“Ah,” Harry seems slightly embarrassed for some reason, but after a couple of months of dating, he knows better than to try and dismiss it. “It’s daisies. It’s for you.” He aborts a movement, probably because he wanted to offer him the bouquet but realised it would be impossible in their current position. “You mentioned you missed Daisy and were rather bummed you couldn’t see her straight away. I understand that the flowers are a rather poor substitute to actually being with your sister, but I- This was a stupid idea sorry. I’m ridiculous and-”

Before Harry can fall deeper into self-doubt and try to flee, Eggsy cups his cheeks with his hands and drags him down just enough so he can press their lips together without having to get on his tiptoe.

“You’re ridiculous if you think this is anything but the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Seriously Harry, I know you don’t believe it, but you’re probably the most romantic guy I’ve ever dated.”

“I am?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes before giving him another kiss but still answers him truthfully. “Yeah, you are.”

It could get tiring having to reassure Harry all the time that he’s not fucking everything up between them, but the thing is, it’s not all the time. And if he sometimes gets into fits of anxiety, he always believes whatever Eggsy tells him because Eggsy never tries to be anything but honest. If he’s displeased about something, he’ll say and Harry has come to trust him.

And to be honest, Eggsy gets a little thrill in knowing that Harry Hart who could seduce the panties off of anyone’s granny (or gramps probably), gets all nervous about the simple fact of dating him. That even if he should know that Eggsy is completely gone on him, he still doesn’t take him for granted and worries about losing him to some imagined slight.

He gets a thrill whenever Harry realises he’s done good and offers him one of his brilliant smile, eye crinkled with profound affection, delighted at being the cause of his lover’s happiness.

Eggsy got no choice but to have a taste of that smile.


End file.
